


Amir Istad's Journal Entries in Topeka, Kansas in 1988

by Darknessalwaysfalls



Series: Triple A Attack [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Psychic Abilities, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessalwaysfalls/pseuds/Darknessalwaysfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amir Istad is just solving a case when she stumbles upon two boys staying alone in a motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amir Istad's Journal Entries in Topeka, Kansas in 1988

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC who is quite young for a hunter. This is her journal so it's not very detailed. I'm experimenting with different styles and wanted to try this out. Criticism and recommendations are welcome.

Amir Istad's Journal Entry #26

Topeka, Kansas – 29th of May

6 children disappeared in the northwest area of the city from various places with no distinguishable pattern:  
6 year old Natalie, 12th of April  
8 year old Joseph, 19th of April  
3 year old Kasey, 25th of April  
10 year old Marian, 2nd of May  
6 year old Peter, 13th of May  
4 year old Harry, 26th of May  
Only one body so far has been recovered: 8 year old Joseph on 24th of April  
The body recovered was cremated but the report described unidentifiable animal like bites and blood completely drained from the body.  
Talked to a few of the mothers. No solid demographic. The children are from different ethnicities and socioeconomic backgrounds and are different genders and ages.  
No unusual electrical activity and without a pattern deems the idea of demonic sacrifice or spirit unlikely.  
All the children were taken after dark with no witnesses.  
Might have a case. Might just be a human serial killer. But need more sleep if I’m going to scout since there is no clear indication of when or where they are going to strike next.

Amir Istad's Journal Entry #27

Topeka, Kansas – 30th of May

Second body found of 6 year old Peter at 6am in a dumpster by a homeless man. I was able to view the crime scene of the second body. I found a tooth that appeared to be of some canine but carnivorous animals normally don’t leave the body drained of blood and not completely eaten. There was one fingerprint finally found on this body. It was on the boy’s belt. Possible proof of human or humanoid being having made the attack.  
The aura connected to the body was tough to discern due to the activity. However, it was certainly supernatural. So I can rule out normal serial killers. Actually it held an odd tint to it that really threw me off.  
Still no witnesses.  
Talked to the police today. They’ve never seen anything like it. Didn’t offer any new information.  
Back to the library. Still no helpful information. I keep thinking a new type of succubus but there’s little research to back it up.  
It’s not a black dog and wendigo’s don’t live in cities.  
Could be a homicidal shapeshifter. They have slippery auras.  
Not a werewolf, the disappearances are all through the moon cycle and the heart was intact.  
I’m running out of ideas but I need to scout in case the monster strikes again.  
I will check the areas of disappearance for this odd tinted aura.

Amir Istad's Journal Entry #28

Topeka, Kansas – 1st of June

Uneventful night. No sign of any supernatural activity. The aura was found intermittently but it had rained so the aura too hard to discern again.  
They determined that the time of death was the same day as the boy’s disappearance which likely meant that the other children were also dead.  
I did some more research, called up Norman Miles, he thinks that it could be a vampire but that they are supposed to be extinct. The records show no specific cases of dead pedophiles or child killers in that area, so I’m ruling out ghosts. Vampire fits the bite marks and the tooth found along with the obvious blood drained. Norman says that deadman’s blood is poisonous to vampires so I will have to stop by the morgue at the hospital. He also said that staking is bogus and that decapitation is the only way to kill a vampire. I guess I will have to somehow get close enough to poison it and then decapitate it while it’s poisoned. This should be hard. Maybe a throwing knife is better to poison??? Or a crossbow but I don’t have one…

Amir Istad's Journal Entry #29

Topeka, Kansas – 2nd of June

So I managed to find a concentrated aura of the vampire and trailed him to a motel. There, he broke into a room and I immediately followed inside when I heard a child’s voice yell at him. Brave boy. Well, when I burst in. The boy shot the vampire, giving me enough time to stab the vampire with a deadman’s blood coated knife, which weakened him enough for me to drag him outside and decapitate him out back. I didn’t bring enough gasoline to burn the entire body but I managed to burn the head. The boy followed me outside with the shotgun after I set fire to the head. His aura was so old for his age. He asked if I was a hunter like his dad. I said yes and introduced myself and he said his name was Dean Winchester and that his father was John Winchester. I vaguely had heard rumors about this man and not all of them were good. Something about being a stubborn son of a bitch but a good hunter. I wondered where he was and why he left his sons alone in a place that obviously was dangerous so I asked where his father was. He didn’t like that, but I made amends and said that I just would like to meet him. He relaxed a little. When he saw the body, he made a face but didn’t cry. So odd for a young child. He asked why I wasn’t burning it. I explained why and he brought me more supplies from inside the room. When it was done, I offered to pay for a meal for them. He seemed unsure but the manager of the motel came out and saw the gun and started yelling at us. (Decapitation wasn’t pretty, I got blood everywhere) I knocked him out and asked Dean if him and his brother had a place to go but he didn’t so I offered my place. He finally accepted and we got his brother and whatever they had in my truck. It was pitifully little. His brother had an odd tint to his aura. He had been tainted with some bad power. Not that that means anything. His name was Sam and he was a cutie. Anyways, I took them to my motel room and settled them in. Dean called his father but he never answered so he left a message telling him where he was. I promised to stay with them until their dad came to get them. They were so polite, but so young. I seriously didn’t like this John Winchester. 

Notes on Notable People:

 **Dean Winchester**  
Personal Notes: son of John Winchester, 9 years old, dark blonde, freckles, mossy green eyes, growing up in hunter life.  
Aura: uniquely emerald green and gold center mixed with a blue and tinged with flecks of red and burgundy around, streaks of darkness that start in the deep center and expand out, some darker shadows, royal purple that fades near the gold and green, a tiny speck of pink on the very edge  
Interpretation: strong family values judging by the infusion of blue unique to his brother Sam, desperation or co-dependency on family, trauma indicated by the streaks of darkness continuing throughout childhood, the darker shadows indicating the start of low self-esteem, strong moral code with the purple that of course fades with family, the pink showing the development of a bravado and charisma.  
 **Sam Winchester**  
Personal Notes: son of John Winchester, 5 years old, dark brunette, hazel-blue eyes, growing up in hunter life but does not yet know about the supernatural according to Dean.  
Aura: uniquely teal blue center mixed with a dark bloody tint and streaks of green, some dark streaks, a cloud of light blue and silver  
Interpretation: some nefarious supernatural tint like dark blood power given to him as an infant due to the deep origin, co-dependent on Dean, looks up to his brother, still developing independence, trauma still indicated by the dark streaks. (still too young to see anything more than development of characteristics) 

Amir Istad's Journal Entry #30

Topeka, Kansas – 3rd of June

The boys are fun to hang with. We watched Star Wars on the crappy TV because it was on. After Sam fell asleep, I told Dean about some of my hunts. He’s a good kid. They both are. John Winchester is an idiot for leaving them alone. They are only boys. And there are evil things and evil people that would love to snatch young people. I honestly think he’s mentally unstable if he thinks it’s alright to pile so much pressure on Dean’s young shoulders. He is basically Sam’s keeper and no brother or young kid should have that responsibility. At least Sam makes it mostly easy for Dean. He seems to understand to some point the stress although he doesn’t understand why. He may whine a little but it is still significantly less than a normal kid and he still says thank you in little ways that is plain adorable. Dean is too solemn for a kid. I think I’m going to try to lighten them up and go the zoo tomorrow. Meanwhile, I called Norman Miles to tell him that yes, it was a vampire. He said that he hoped that that was the last one. I said that was unlikely considering the resilience of supernatural species but to let me know when a hunt came up. He said he would. 

Amir Istad's Journal Entry #31

Topeka, Kansas – 4th of June

So I had the misfortune of meeting John Winchester today. He really is a stubborn ass. Dear Allah, I wanted to smack him. So the boys and I went to the zoo today. They had loads of fun. Dean eventually relaxed and finally smiled once Sam found the tigers. They reenacted Eye of the Tiger with me. We almost got kicked out when the tigers roared with us at the end (we certainly wouldn't be earning any awards for our singing) but it was worth the smiles on their faces. Sam really liked the penguins while Dean said he liked the sharks. By the time we left, I had certainly fell in love. They were just so adorable. I treated them to some cotton candy which Sam preceded to devour and Dean decided was too girly although he still finished Sam’s off when he couldn’t finish it and looked like he secretly enjoyed it. I made the mistake of taking them into the gift shop where Dean looked pained when Sam got attached to the penguin stuffed animal. Dean tried to convince him that he should put it back but I said that I would pay for one thing each. Sam immediately brightened while Dean said he didn’t want to impose but I said he better pick something out or I would. He grumbled but chose a beer bottle opener keychain that roared. It was dinner time by the time we got back and I ordered a pizza to be delivered. While we were waiting for the pizza, John storms in and I almost shoot him full of silver. We are standing off, him with his pistol and I with my shotgun. Dean’s exclamation of “Dad!” queued me in on who the scruffy man was but also distracted me and allowed him to lunge toward me and I didn’t want to hurt the father in front of his kids so he managed to painfully disarm me and punched me in the nose. I think it’s broken, but needless to say I was in pain and angry and on the floor ‘cause I’m only half his weight. He had the gall to threaten me while his poor children were huddled in the corner. I was about to snark back but Dean interrupted and tried to explain that I was a hunter too. But the bastard wouldn’t hear it and yelled at the poor boy about responsibility. Finally I managed to interrupt and stand. Saying to leave him alone for Allah’s sake and told him to not leave your kids alone in the same city as a vampire if you want to talk about responsibility. He started yelling about meddling in his business and I started yelling about being a responsible parent. When Sam started crying, I stopped, realizing that they didn’t need to see this and tried to apologize but the damn man stubbornly ignored me and told the boys to grab their stuff and get in the car. Dean’s “yes, sir” just about broke my heart. They’re children not soldiers. I fear for their childhood. I fear that he’s going to ruin them. Anyways, they left. I found Sam’s stuffed penguin in the parking lot. That bastard. I think I will forever hate John Winchester. 

Amir Istad's Journal Entry #32

On the Road – 5th of June

I went to the clinic in the city and got my nose set. It was indeed broken, that bastard. It hurts like rock salt in the wounds. Anyways, Norman called and there’s a banshee in Charlotte, North Carolina so that’s where I’m headed. I also asked him to keep tabs on John Winchester for me. He didn’t ask why but he chuckled and said something about understanding about not wanting to be in the same state as that son of a bitch. Allah, he must piss off a lot of people. I actually just want to make sure his kids are okay. Well, the clinic had a long wait so it will probably take me another day to reach Charlotte. I’m excited though. I never had to deal with a banshee before.


End file.
